The present invention relates to a puncher, and more particularly to a multipurpose convertible puncher to be used as a single hole puncher, a two-hole puncher in which the punch members are spaced from each other at an appropriate distance, or a three-hole puncher in which any two adjacent punch members are spaced from each other at another appropriate distance.
Conventional punchers are classified into three types, i.e. single hole puncher, two-hole puncher, and three-hole puncher. In a puncher, the standard distance between the axes of two adjacent punch members is 78.5 mm for a two-hole puncher and 108.5 mm for a three-hole puncher. When the number of holes punched in a paper is desired to be changed, the puncher must be displaced. Thus, a convertible puncher that easily converts into any of the above-mentioned three types is preferred.